


i'll be your home

by galaxylee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Roommates, Soft Boys, Thunderstorms, mark is the best boy in this, they're just really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylee/pseuds/galaxylee
Summary: donghyuck is terrified of thunder and mark is always there for him when he's scared.





	i'll be your home

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so this was a short idea that i had because honestly i just really enjoy writing soft domestic markhyuck :( they're the cutest :( but enjoy!! i hope you all like it as much as i liked writing it! kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> title is from dear dream by nct dream.

The clashing sound of thunder erupted outside and with each earth shattering sound, Donghyuck found himself becoming more and more nervous; scared, if he weren’t ashamed to admit to that. He was seated on his living room floor wrapped in his softest, warmest blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in hand trying his absolute best to focus on the video playing in front of him. He was doing anything he could to try and distract himself from the storm that's raging on outside his window.

Seoul always had hot summers and along with hot summers came an abundance of rain all at once, it wasn’t a bad thing but Donghyuck just wished that thunder didn’t need to come along with the downpour. Donghyuck turned on Youtube in an attempt to keep himself distracted, at first aimlessly scrolling through a variety of videos ranging from meme compilations to music videos to news clips before letting out a shaky sigh. A loud clap of thunder sounded off and Hyuck couldn’t help but involuntarily jump at the sound almost spilling the contents of his cup all over himself. 

Scared and alone, Donghyuck decided he’d watch something he knew would help him keep his mind off of the storm even in the slightest. Quickly opening his phone he connected his phone to the television and opened the search bar on his phone, typing in ‘Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime’ in the search bar. Technically all he had to type in was ‘buzz’ and it popped up because maybe he binge watched it at ungodly hours of the night because he had trouble sleeping more often than he’d care to admit to; it was a work in progress. Donghyuck was already caught up to the most currently released episode so he decided to click a random episode and just try to let his mind focus on the show. 

He turned the volume up on his television hoping that the noise would drown out the sound of the thunder. He ended up watching an episode about Jack the Ripper and was halfway through the next video that came on after the first finished thanks to the autoplay function. The next episode that came on was about the Alcatraz prison break. Donghyuck remembered when he had watched this episode for the first time and questioned the logic behind their plan to escape and his opinion solidified after hearing about people who recreated their rafts in an attempt to see if they were viable ways of escaping and ultimately they weren’t really equipped for the task. Donghyuck found himself wrapped up in the theories being presented to him by the hosts Ryan and Shane as if it were the first time he was watching the episode, that was until he heard a bang coming from his front door. 

Between the sound of the thundering roaring outside and the bang that he had just heard against his front door, it was safe to say that Donghyuck was scared. Yeah, he’d admit to it now, he was absolutely terrified. Before Donghyuck could reason with the fact that it was probably just Mark coming home, he watched the door swing open and reveal a half-drenched Mark. Donghyuck watched Mark silently letting his chest rise and fall heavily for a moment before the pace slowed and he calmed down. Donghyuck watched as Mark slipped out of his shoes quickly and placed his jacket on the coat rack that stood on the left side of their front door. Donghyuck had finally calmed himself as he heard another clap of thunder sound, this time closer than he remembered the others sounding. 

He couldn’t control his reaction to the sound and let out a small whimper before ducking his head down and silently telling himself that it was okay. 

“Hyuck, are you okay?” 

Donghyuck heard Mark ask, his voice riddled with concern but he couldn’t bring himself to speak so he instead looked up at Mark with fear showing on his face and glossy, tear-rimmed eyes.

“Hyuckie,” Mark breathed out, not breaking eye contact with Donghyuck as he walked over to the younger boy who was sat on the floor shaking slightly. “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m here.” Mark kneeled down in front of the younger boy and offered him a weak smile while holding his arms open. “It’s just thunder, you’re safe with me.” Donghyuck found himself in Mark’s arms within seconds of him finishing his sentence. 

Donghyuck was grateful to have Mark, he was understanding of the fear that he had for thunder and never made him feel as if he were silly for being afraid of it; Donghyuck was grateful for Mark for a lot of reasons. Donghyuck leans into Mark’s chest and nestles his face into the older boys neck feeling himself calming at the sound of Mark’s breathing and the scent of his cologne that Donghyuck had bought him for his birthday last year. Donghyuck let himself get lost in the rise and fall of Mark’s chest allowing the rhythmic pattern of his breathing and the feeling of Mark threading his fingers through his hair lull him until he was ready to talk. 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck whispered against Mark’s neck once he was able to talk again. 

“You don’t have to thank me, sunshine,” Mark reassured the younger boy with a soft smile on his face and adoration and love in his eyes. “I’m here for you, always.” Donghyuck felt at peace for a few moments completely blocking out the sound of the storm. “I need to go change really quick and I’ll be right back out, will you be okay until I get back?” Mark questioned with concern evident in his voice, to which Donghyuck just nodded the smallest yes indicating that he would be okay until Mark came back from changing into something more comfortable. 

 

Donghyuck lifted himself off of Mark’s shoulder and looked towards the ground for a moment. Mark took his left hand and lightly rested it on the side of Hyuck’s face softly caressing his check before letting his hand drop to Donghyuck’s chin and he took it upon himself to raise Donghyuck’s face to his own. Donghyuck looked up at the older boy through his eye lashes and Mark felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of the boy in front of him. “Go ahead, I’ll be okay until you’re back,” It was Donghyuck’s turn now to reassure the other boy because he knew Mark wouldn’t want to leave him alone when he was already scared. “Promise.” Donghyuck stated extending his right hand and sticking his pinky out initiating a pinky promise with the older boy. 

Mark found himself giggling at this but extended his pinky anyways and wrapping it around the others quickly giving it a small kiss to seal the promise with Donghyuck. Mark readied himself to stand up but right before doing so, he leaned down and pressed a small chaste kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead. Standing up, he smiled down at the younger boy before walking towards the bedroom. Right before he closed the door, he peeked his head out, “I’ll be right out!” He stated one last time before closing the door to change. 

Donghyuck was determined to keep his promise to Mark and stay as calm as he could in the short time that the older boy was gone. He decided that he’d try to keep himself distracted by scrolling through the comments for the episode that was playing in the background, they consisted mainly of people explaining why they agreed or disagreed with the theories presented in the videos or even giving theories of their own. 

Before he knew it, he heard Mark calling out from inside the bedroom that he’d be out in ‘just a second’, his words not Donghyucks. As Mark was walking out into the living room and Donghyuck put his phone down, a loud round of thunder erupted and the fear kicked back in. 

Mark reached Donghyuck and suggested that they sit on the couch instead of on the floor because if he was being honest, the floor was uncomfortable and they’re more likely to get cold sitting down there. Donghyuck happily complied with Mark’s request and found himself crawling up on to the couch before resting his head on the older boys shoulder. Mark hummed contently to himself at the feeling of Donghyuck resting gently against him before he let his head rest softly on top on the youngers. 

Donghyuck unwrapped himself from the blanket and spread it across his and Mark’s lap; the warmth that was trapped under the blanket escaping as he does so. Mark’s hand stumbled searching for Donghyuck’s so after a few unsuccessful attempts at finding the younger boys hand, Donghyuck grabs ahold of Mark’s hand intertwining their fingers. Donghyuck felt himself relax slowly to the sound of Mark’s breathing.

Mark felt all of the heat in his body rise to his face allowing traces of pink to bloom on his cheeks; every time Mark held Donghyuck’s hands he would become shy, everything about the other boy made his heart flutter and his stomach twist in knots. Every time Mark looked at Donghyuck he was in pure awe; from the way the younger boys eyelashes laid softly on his cheeks as he slept to the way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled to the heart shaped lips that he loved to kiss to the way his bangs would swoop softly across his forehead. Donghyuck’s eyes were Mark’s favorite though, every time he looked into them he would fall in love again, to Mark, Donghyuck’s eyes held the entire universe in them and they shined in the most beautiful way. 

Donghyuck had been focused on the screen in front of him but couldn’t help but take notice of the fact that his boyfriend wasn’t paying nearly as much attention to the show playing in front of them as he was to him. Donghyuck did his best to focus on the story being explained in front of him instead of the fact he could feel Mark’s eyes watching him or the way it made his palm become sweaty and his mouth go dry. 

Donghyuck had been calm enough to ignore the thunder now and he felt safe; Mark was his home and he’d always feel at ease with him by his side. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck spoke softly without looking at the older boy, “Thank you.” His voice was barely audible and Mark felt something inside of him break at the sign of gratification. 

Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s hand in his own as his the corner of his lips tugged upwards and into a gentle smile. “I told you, you don’t need to thank me, Hyuck, I’m here for you,” Mark felt his chest grow tight looking in Donghyuck’s eyes as he spoke. “Always.” Mark finished reassuringly. 

Mark promised Donghyuck the first time that he had witnessed his fear of thunderstorms that he would always be there for him during a storm and if he wasn’t around, he would do his absolute best to get to him and if all else failed, he’d call him and stay on the phone with him until the storm passed. Donghyuck had always felt bad for depending on Mark so much and felt childish for having such an irrational fear, but was always thankful for the fact that Mark never made him feel silly for being scared. 

“Always.” Donghyuck whispered back in confirmation.


End file.
